SonAmy Boom
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic Boom version of SonAmy that I wrote. Can't even think of a summary, sorry.


**Eh, similar to SonAmy Emotions. I just love adding Sonic's tail wagging because its cute. And I wonder when they will make new episodes of Sonic Boom on cartoon network since there are repeat ones. And I wonder when Shadow will appear in whatever episode of the show. **

**Characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic was on a walk in the jungle thinking of Amy, his love interest. He always wanted to ask her out but can't because of something.

"Man, if Amy finds out why I can't tell her my feelings for her, I'll be humiliated" Sonic said to himself and held his hands together at his back. Amy was walking her way back home from Sticks, thinking of Sonic.

"I wonder why Sonic is avoiding me very much, is he shy or something, I better find out" Amy said to herself, but then she spots Sonic at the waterfall, she smiled and walks up to him. Sonic was relaxing on a tree. He then heard Amy whistling her way to him.

"Oh no! Not again" the blue hedgehog gasps and ran off at the sight of her, leaving the pink hedgehog confused.

After a half-hour of searching for the blue hedgehog, Amy gave up. She put her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with you Sonic? Are you hiding something from me? Well then, I'll leave you alone for now" Amy scratches her neck curiously. She takes an apple fruit nearby and takes a bite from it.

But what she did not know is that Sonic is hiding in another tree, he stays quiet until Amy goes away. Once she left, he climbs down the tree with a frown. He was really hiding something from her, something weird.

"Come on Sonic, I need to tell her, be a man" Sonic said in his thoughts, he walks after Amy.

He gulps nervously as he had to tell her. He walked past a wild male elephant who was eating plants, it looked at him and notices something weird on his tail. Sonic turned and turns to see the elephant.

"What are you staring a-Oh sorry my bad" Sonic realized what he was talking to. The elephant mumbles and teased Sonic with the trunk and tickles his stomach. Sonic giggled at this but pushed away the elephant's trunk.

"I don't have time for this jumbo, maybe another time" Sonic said to the elephant and walks for Amy's house. The elephant continues having his plants.

* * *

><p>At Amy's house<p>

The pink hedgehog was brushing her quills with a brush while looking at the mirror.

She was still wondering over Sonic's behavior towards her.

"Oh Sonic, if you could explain why you run away from me when I try to talk to you" Amy said, still brushing. She then heard a knock from the door. She put her brush on her desk and walks to the door, it was Sonic.

"Hi Amy...there's s-s-s-s-something I wa-wa-wa-wanna tell you about" Sonic shutters. Amy notices he is acting weird again. Amy got a bit sour.

"And what is it?" Amy asked him with her arms crossed.

"Please don't be mad" Sonic's ears droop down.

Amy calms down and raised an brow.

"Okay, tell me then, I won't laugh" Amy said.

"Well uh, I have to hide my...tail...because it's wagging so much every time I look at you" Sonic said as his tail WAGs rapidly. Amy tried to hold her giggling but couldn't.

Sonic groaned in annoyance and blushed, hiding his face with his brown neckerchief.

"Hehehe, all this? Due to a wagging tail?" Amy said as she giggled. Sonic lowered his neckerchief and his muzzle was completely red.

"Uh yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm not a dog" Sonic sighs.

"It's completely normal silly, my tail wags too" Amy said, turned aside to show that her tail is wagging too.

"It does? But why is my tail keep wagging? This is embarrassing, man" Sonic blushed.

"Uh, is it because I'm pretty and cute?" Amy asked him again.

Sonic gulped hard and nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm wanna ask you something Ames" Sonic said.

"Okay, let me hear, Sonikku" Amy held her hands together.

"Wanna come with me and see the sunset?" Sonic asked her. Amy squealed very excited and gave him a hug.

"Sure Sonikku, I'll come with you" Amy said and kisses his cheek, leaving a kiss mark on it.

Sonic rubbed the spot where Amy kissed him, then he grins evilly.

"Nah come here you!" Sonic said tease fully and pulled her into a passionate kiss, Amy's eyes widen but she closed them.

* * *

><p>Outside of Amy's house, Knuckles and Tails smiled.<p>

"Dude, I knew this would happen, they fall in love" Tails said to Knuckles.

"Yup. But I wonder when it all started, is it because..." Knuckles scratches his chin, trying to figure out, but really can't.

"Bleah!" Sticks looks away.

Knuckles and Tails stares at her and she looks back.

"What? It's disgusting" Sticks said and frowns.

"It's called love Sticks" Tails explained to her. She understood what he meant. A while later Sonic and Amy watched the sunset and held each other's hands, their tails were wagging.

"I love you Sonikku" Amy said and nuzzles on his chest.

"I love you too Ames" Sonic said.

The End.


End file.
